


Soft

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus and Alec reflect on each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Their shoulders are squared, and their expressions stern. Every one of the Shadowhunters stood before them as Alec gives the morning briefing give him their full attention as Magnus stands slightly to the side of him observing. Sure, in the beginning, when Alec had first become Institute Head, there had been grumbles through a number of members of the team any time he stood on this platform to talk. But he's since earned their trust and respect with his fair and strong leadership, and the way he's all hands on deck whenever there is a problem. Now there is nothing but dedication staring back at him as they hang on Alec's every word.

They think him _stern_. Magnus is forever amused by this, knowing the smallest thing can set Alec off into a fit of giggles, and how there are evenings when all he does is laugh. They think him _angry_. Magnus has been on the receiving end of that anger, witnessed his blackest of moods. But he's also known the rain of kisses and hugs that follow whenever Alec takes anything out on him. The way he won't settle even when they're arguing until Magnus tells him he loves him back.

They think him _unwavering_. Magnus knows, from _intimate_ experience, just how easy it is to persuade Alec to do anything. Though he's glad _those_ ways are things no one on the floor in front of them will ever find out about. And, the most surprising thing for Magnus of all, these Shadowhunters at times think Alec _cold_. They've never laid awake beside him listening to Alec worry about all the things he can't make right, loathing himself for things that are so far out of his control.

Alec is _soft_. No one else needs to know it, how Alec sinks into his arms whenever he's in need of a hug. How he's the most affectionate lover Magnus has ever had in his entire existence. How sometimes Alec pulls him into his lap just because he wants to kiss him, because there is literally nothing else in the world he wants more than that. Maybe this softness is only his to see. His to experience in the soft crinkling of Alec's eyes as he seeks him out when the briefing finishes, the gentle way he caresses his arm in passing. The subtle nod of his head inviting Magnus to follow him to his office, and the insistent way he uses his entire body to back him up against the door.

"Hey," Alec whispers, fingers sneaking beneath Magnus' shirt as he kisses his way into his neck. "I was thinking. You think maybe we can go somewhere this weekend?"

"Where would you like to go?" Magnus asks, sweeping his hands down Alec's back and pushing away from the door so Alec can properly get his arms around him.

"I don't know. Somewhere warm. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere that's just _us_ ," Alec adds, wrapping his arms low around Magnus' waist and breathing him in as he buries his face in his neck.

No one needs to see this softness, Magnus thinks, fingers slotting through the back of Alec's hair as he cradles him close, smiling for the trail of kisses that end at his mouth.

"I know the perfect place," he replies, thinking of a deserted beach overlooked by a high balcony somewhere, far away from home.

"Can't wait."

Magnus' smile is helpless when Alec cups his face between his hands and kisses him like he hasn't done so in years. For the way his lips curl up against his own as he smiles back at him, and how his eyes shine with such love that Magnus' heart thrumbs for it.

"Do you have time for lunch today?" Magnus asks as he drops his hands to slot through Alec's, keeping him close.

"No," Alec says, sighing, letting his head fall forward in disappointment. "Too many meetings. But I'll be home if you wanna go someplace for dinner?"

"Perhaps I can pick you up here. Say, around seven?"

"Date night?" Alec asks, his smile so wide it's impossible not to return it. They live together, and love together, exist in a life almost as one. But it's the small things like date nights and duvet mornings that feel most important between them when they shut everything else out, indulging only in one another, taking their time over every shared moment.

"Yes," Magnus agrees, stealing another kiss as he leans against him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's in the pat of his palm against his chest that inevitably leads to a trail of fingers down his arm. It's in his kisses, soft and insistent as he leans into him. It's in the curve of his arms as he holds him, seeping bad days from Alec just with his warmth. Magnus is  _soft_. Sometimes Alec is struck with a kind of hysterical hilarity that anyone could find him harsh, or stern. That they accuse him of being tricksy, and difficult. Obstinate and unmoveable, doing nothing unless he gets something he wants in return.

It's cruel, really, that anyone should have such an opinion of him. Magnus might hide behind knowing smiles and winking eyes, perhaps will feign indifference or impatience when asked for help. But in truth there is no one that doesn't reach Magnus when they need something from him. Not a person he could easily turn away, no matter the ways or means by which they have hurt him in the past.

He is sleepy soft in the mornings, when if he wakes before Alec's alarm he nuzzles him awake. He is sweet soft when Alec's having a bad day, covering his desk in coffees and whatever small trinkets he thinks will make him smile the most. And he is solid soft when Alec needs to hold him, for anything at any time. If it's with work, or whatever Lightwood family drama that has come to call, or even just because he wants to be held, Magnus is there for him. Opening his arms and holding him close until whatever turmoil in Alec has passed.

Sometimes, Magnus doesn't realize how much he opens up to him. How his eyes never fail to dart down at their hands as they walk together despite years of hand-holding. How his glamor drops from his eyes in trust the moment they are alone. How he bares himself to Alec, heart, and soul, and body, giving all of himself and never once holding back. Alec returns these things of course, but it's the delight in Magnus' eyes like he has given him something never experienced before that makes these moments most precious of all.

He's been softer still since their engagement, since their ideas of an  _always_  started forming into an actual plan. Sometimes Alec catches Magnus  _looking_  at him as though he's frightened he might wake up from a taunting dream that will snatch him from him. It's in these moments that Alec does all he can to show that same softness back.

There are years, decades,  _centuries_  ahead of them where Alec gets to return all that softness, where he gets to love Magnus in every way that he can. And he in return gets to revel in the soft sweep of fingers up his arm as Magnus passes, accept soft kisses as together they cook a meal. Burrow down into his arms to rest his head even if he doesn't feel like sleeping. And have his own moments of not believing his own luck, unable to trust that all they have is real.

It is though. Their lives together are something special that few people will get to experience or even understand. Alec catches Magnus' eye as he swings Madzie in his arms, laughing as Catarina chides him for spinning her so soon after their meal, and knows his thoughts without even needing to ask. In their future there will be children, and family, and so much love it's impossible to imagine all at once.

Magnus puts Madzie down, grinning after as she runs across the room to wrap her arms around Catarina, before making his way over to Alec and wrapping a discreet arm around his waist.

"Everything okay?" he asks in that beautiful softness, leaning into his side.

"Perfect," Alec agrees, stealing a kiss and ignoring the teasing noises Catarina is making for it. Smiling at the thought of forever with this beautiful man, and stealing another kiss just because he can.


End file.
